


Bunk Beds

by Waddles the Kat (fallingwalls)



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Clarinet, College AU, Crossover, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Music Theory, Poetry, bunk beds, but not wirts hat sorry, dippers hat, i guess thats a tag, kind of, like lots of fluff, oatmeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwalls/pseuds/Waddles%20the%20Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper had never slept in a bunk bed until college, and naturally he chooses the top bunk. Every morning Dipper leans down to the bottom bunk to wake Wirt up. One morning something changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Beds

When Dipper first moved into his dorm room as a freshman, he was actually happy to see the college issued bunk bed in the corner of the room. Him and his twin sister Mabel had never had one, and he had never actually slept in one.  
Rushing to the bed he had immediately thrown his backpack on the top bunk to claim it, hoping that his new roommate wouldn’t mind. His new roommate who was now fumbling his way through the small doorway, bags in hand.  
Dipper had looked up in surprise at the noise and saw a tall, lanky freshman struggling with his bags. He jumped up and rushed across the room to assist the newcomer.  
“Oh, here let me help you with that.” The relief on the other boy’s face was obvious as he handed his backpack and his books to Dipper.  
“Thank you so much,” He sighed. “My arms are killing me!”  
Dipper laughed and introduced himself to his new roommate- who he couldn’t help but notice looked very attractive when he was flustered.  
“I’m Wirt, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand to Dipper once all of his bags were set down.  
“I hope you don’t mind,” Dipper said pulling down his baseball cap, “But I took the top bunk for myself. You can have it, though, if you really want.”  
“No man, it’s cool. You were here first, you deserve it.”  
Dipper smiled at his new roommate. Polite and cute.

Four months later, the two freshman had settled into an almost domestic routine. Every morning at seven Dipper would wake up for his and Wirt’s morning courses. He would then turn off his phone alarm, shake off his blankets, and lean over the side of the bunk bed upside down and gently hit and called to Wirt until he woke up. From there they would both get dressed and eat breakfast,(on Fridays Wirt would make his famous oatmeal) then head off to their morning classes. This semester it was Creative Writing for Dipper and Music Theory for Wirt.  
Dipper’s feelings for Wirt became less and less platonic with every day that passed, every bowl of homemade oatmeal, and every long talk at night after classes and studying. Neither went out much for parties and there always seemed to be assignments and exams to fill their extra time. Dipper had known that he was bisexual since he was thirteen and living at his Great Uncle’s house for the summer. Mabel had had an attractive boyfriend for about a week when that same boyfriend came on to Dipper and kissed him. He really didn’t mind the kiss, but he hated the guilt. Mabel eventually found out when Dipper came out to her as bisexual and she asked when he had realized it.  
Dipper now spent a lot of the time he was supposed to be studying paying attention to Wirt. Whether it was when he was playing beautiful music on his clarinet or just reading sheet music or poetry to himself it didn’t matter. Dipper was truly infatuated with everything his roommate did.  
Sometimes Wirt would catch Dipper staring at him, but all he did was smile and blush and go back to whatever he was doing.

Dipper heard his phone alarm go off, and still half-asleep thought of Wirt. He was always so cute when he was waking up; his nose would crinkle and he’d blink his wide eyes multiple times before he could focus. Dipper knew he shouldn’t have this crush on Wirt, I mean, he was straight and his roommate! If Wirt ever found out, he knew he would request a new dorm and roommate, and Dipper would lose the wonderful friend he had grown to know over the past few months. So he was careful.  
He leaned over the side of the bed like he always did and touched Wirt’s forearm gently.  
“Hey Wirt, wake up,” He whispered. Wirt woke up like he always did, and smiled at Dipper like he always did.  
“Mornin’” He said, then cut it off with a yawn.  
Dipper shuffled down from his perch and slid his socks on the hardwood floor to the door leading to the bathrooms. Luckily their room was only three doors down.  
When he returned with his teeth and hair brushed he opened his half of the drawers in their shared armoire and and pulled out a simple outfit and got dressed while Wirt was off in the bathrooms. Pulling on his hat, he looked in the mirror and made sure he looked ok.  
When Wirt returned they sat at the small table and had their usual routine of talking over breakfast.  
“How’s your music theory going?” Dipper asked while scooping up a spoonful of cereal.  
“Couldn’t be better,” Wirt said sarcastically. Dipper knew what he was going through; Wirt had stayed up late last night rushing to get his reading done. He had been muttering about diminished sixths and triads in his sleep.  
Dipper offered a smile. “At least you don’t have to take it next semester.”  
“Yeah I guess.” Wirt smiled back and checked his watch. “Oops time to go, I’ll see you tonight!” Grabbing his backpack and clarinet he rushed out the door on his way to class.  
Dipper did the same after cleaning up their dishes from breakfast and making his bed. He liked to be organised when he had time to be. Heading out of the room he turned off the lights and started to class, thinking about Wirt.

The next morning when Dipper turned off the alarm, it was the same as always. He pushed aside his blankets and leaned over the side of the bed expecting to find Wirt asleep.  
Instead Wirt was already sitting on the edge of the bed and when Dipper leaned forward they were face to face.  
“Morning Wirt,” Dipper said softly, staring at his lips.  
“Hey Dipper,” Was responded before suddenly Wirt had his lips on Dipper’s mouth.  
Dipper made a noise of complete surprise before he fully understood what was happening and kissed Wirt back.  
Closing his eyes, he let himself relax into the warm, sleepy kiss. Actually, he realized he may have relaxed too much when his grip on the top bunk faltered and he tumbled forward, landing hard on Wirt’s feet.  
“Oh my gosh! Are you ok?” The worry on Wirt’s face was apparent, and soon he was kneeling down on the ground next to Dipper.  
Laughing, Dipper looked up at Wirt. “Yeah I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, it was very fun to write.


End file.
